Letting Loose
by You-Shattered-My-Soul-Forever
Summary: Kensi drags G out of work because he's too moody to work, and they play hooky for a day. Little does she know, his moods are caused by her... Kensi/G. Spoilers for 1x07, and 1x09, there may be more episodes, but I think those are the only two... Enjoy!


**Don't Own Anything.**

G had an annoyed look on his face, "It's not going to work, we aren't doing it."

The others watched as he walked away.

Dom frowned, "Is he okay?"

Kensi shrugged, "No clue, but I'll go talk to him." She followed G out the door.

"Do you think anything is going on between those two?"

Nate shook his head, "No, they've always been close Eric. Kensi missed G a lot while he was gone, now that he's back, their bond has grown tighter."

"And she was the only one he really looked forward to seeing in the hospital. He was miserable when he couldn't see her through his recovery."

"Sam's right, if anyone can make him talk, she can." Nate glanced out the door, "G was serious when he said Kensi was his favorite agent."

***

Kensi leaned against the wall, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He continued to stare out the window.

"Really? You've been antsy since your foster sister was killed." She crossed her arms, "You got even antsier after the case with Abby. What's going on G?"

He turned to face her, "You don't give up do you?"

"Nope, why don't we go out for a bit? Walk on the beach, just do something fun, live a little?"

"Okay, as your team leader, I can approve that." He walked over to her and whispered in her ear, "But you have to get Hetty to approve."

She smiled at him, "That's not going to stop me G. Besides Hetty and I get along just fine. Meet you at the car in ten minutes."

He smirked, "I doubt it, but I'll be there."

Ten minutes later, she standing by the car looking bored, "What took you so long?"

He frowned, "I had to talk to Sam, how did you get out here so fast?"

"I told you I would get out. You didn't believe me though."

"Remind me never to doubt you again."

Kensi opened the driver's door, "Maybe, but I like being able to say I told you so."

***

"You want ice cream?"

She nodded, "Yes. Is that a big deal?"

He shook his head, "No..."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's weird... You don't normally act so open, and you definitely don't say you want ice cream often."

She sighed, "G... Just because you can't be open, doesn't mean someone else can't."

"I know, but it's nice that you are open with me."

Kensi smiled, "Of course I'm going to be open with you, we're friends, co-workers, and I have to trust you with my life. If I wasn't open with you, we could have a problem."

G looked over at her, "True. So ice cream... What flavor do you like?"

"Chocolate, I want a double scoop of chocolate."

"Okay, I'll have the same."

"We're going to the beach after G, so I hope you brought your swim suit..."

"Swimming?!"

***

Half an hour later, they were in swim suits and he raised an eyebrow, "This is your idea of living?"

"Yeah." She ran towards the water, "Bet you can't beat me to the water!"

"You're on!"

***

Soaked and laughing, Kensi splashed G again, "Admit it!"

Dunking her for the fifth time that afternoon, he shook his head, "Nope."

She surfaced and smiled at him, "You're having fun! Why won't you admit it?"

"Because you convinced me to play hooky."

She swam over to him, "Well, there's something else we're going to do today..."

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Kensi's smile was very sweet and fit her innocent look perfectly, "You'll see G. I don't know if you'll like it though."

"We'll see."

***

Dancing, that was the last thing they did. Kensi pulled up to a club, and the minute he got out of the passenger side, she led him in the door.

Somehow, she managed to get him in a booth, drinking overpriced beers and talking about his feelings.

He supposed the alcohol loosened his tongue, but the main reason he was opening up was because Kensi was one of his best friends, and he trusted her completely.

"Let's dance."

The words were said as a statement, and it was totally Kensi when she was away from work.

"Okay." G grabbed her hand and the song changed when they approached the floor, it was slow and the melody was soft.

He pulled her into his arms, and they began swaying softly to the music.

She rested her head on his shoulder, "Thanks for coming G."

"Thanks for making me."

They were silent until she spoke again, "Why are you antsy?"

It took him a moment to respond, "I'm frustrated."

"Why?"

He debated on whether to tell her the truth, how could he tell her that she was the reason he was antsy. He was restless because he was attracted to her, and knew nothing would happen.

Finally, he told her the reason, "You."

She froze, then moved so she could look at him, "What? How do I have anything to do with you being moody?"

G frowned, "I like you Kensi, more than I should."

"So I'm the reason you're becoming a pain to work with?"

His lips twitched, "I'm not a pain."

She gave him a look, "Yes, you are. Why didn't you say you were attracted to me G?"

"What's the point?"

A long sigh of annoyance came from her mouth, "Men are so oblivious... Did it ever occur to you that I may return those feelings? Were you ever going to talk to me to find that out?"

"You like me?"

The wonder in his voice made her groan, "No G, I hate you. I've dragged you around all day because I wanted to torture you."

His eyes became hard, "Don't joke Kensi. Do you like me?"

Her tone was filled with exasperation when she answered, "Yes. Even though you are an annoying and confusing man, I like you. Are you happy now?"

G grinned, "Yes."

Before she could say anything, he leaned down and kissed her. It was long, drawn out and filled with passion. Heat started to pool inside Kensi, and G could feel his pants becoming tight, but neither moved.

They were fine where they stood. Right now, they were perfect.


End file.
